Carbon-containing, monolithic glasses obtained from gels of organosilsequioxanes of the general formula RSiO.sub.3/2 are described in European Pat. No. EP-A 107,943. Moldings which are defect-free can be obtained only by involved drying procedures, and even then the reproducibility of the dimensions of the moldings is not assured.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing defect-free moldings containing silicon oxycarbide which have reproducible dimensions. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing moldings which avoid involved drying and treatment processes.